Alice
by k-eniya
Summary: One-short Nadie sabe el pasado de Alice, eso deja un hoyo negro que puede ser llenado con lo que sea. Que si James era bueno? Que si nunca fue como todos la conocemos? Como la vida en un manicomio nunca tiene un final feliz.


**Este fic pertenece al desafío de junio del foro "Sol de medianoche" los Cullen.**

**Elegí a Alice porque creo que su pasado incierto tiene un infinito de posibilidades...**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer, obvio!**

* * *

**Alice**

Nos enamoramos de la persona que nos va a corresponder... o por lo menos eso deberia. En realidad nadie lo hace, digamos que es mas divertido lo dificil.

-deberíamos - dije cerrando el libro con una sonrisa - pero no lo hacemos

...

Escuche la dura puerta de metal abrirse, y un hombre de blanco entro. De esos que nunca te dicen su nombre, y que cambian tan a menudo que en realidad no es importante. Mi sonrisa desapareció... es dificil ser optimista cuando estas encerrada, es dificil ser optimista cuando sabes lo que viene después.

-vamos - dijo el hombre, de tez palida y ojos saltones. Creo que a todo el mundo les enloquecen los manicomios. Lo unico que puedo decir es: "yo no estoy loca". Pero por aqui, todo el mundo lo dice.

Seguí al hombre, resignada, porque no tengo que ser vidente para saber a que me llebaban. El hombre de blanco abrio otra puerta, esa que yo conocia mejor que bien. Y del otro lado, el doctor sonrió, con la promesa de que no iba a ser bonito. Nunca lo era.

-Buenos dias Alice. Espero que hayas podido descansar - segun el era amable. No lo era. Porque quien va a poder descansar cuando se escuchan gritos por todo el perímetro. Con un escalofrio reconozco que no todos los gritos son emitidos por pacientes... o por vivos...

-Lo hice Hall, usted? - el me sonrió, dándome el pase, el hombre de blanco habia desaparecido. Nadie puede ver lo que sigue, a mi me gustaria no poder verlo. En mi mente viajaba la imagen una y otra vez, recordándome por lo que estaba aqui.

...

-mami. La tia Miriam viene mañana - mama me vio sonriendo, creyendo que estaba jugando.

-a si, amor? A que hora llega? - siguió lo que creyo era un juego.

-a las cinco. Mandara una carta informandote.

-muy adecuado de su parte, cariño. La estaremos esperando.

-si mami - mama era amorosa, y linda, y usaba vestidos hermosos, dignos de una princesa, le gustaba arreglarse para papa, y papa era guapo, mejor que bien vestido, y siempre tenia una sonrisa en la cara... o por lo menos, solia...

La tia Miriam llego como lo predije, y mama me pregunto como lo sabia, le dije que lo vi... aunque no le parecio la respuesta, papa solto una carcajada y me premio, preguntandome por que caballo apostar. Lo dije, y gano. Aunque al principio les parecio a todos una primicia. Despues de un tiempo, y cuando no solo predecia cosas buenas... les empezo a dar miedo... y cuando predije la muerte de abuela... me trajeron aqui. Unas semanas despues. La abuela murio.

...

El dolor comenzo y solte un grito ahogado. Jadeando en busca de aire cuando el dolor paro de golpe.

-pareces estar adaptandote. Y si subimos mas intencidad? - Hall parecia divertido. Yo no lo estaba. Quise negar, pero los rayos volvieron a atravesar mi cuerpo. Creyendo que podia hacer caer mis dientes por lo fuerte que estaba apretando. Paro. -te sientes menos loca? - estaba bromeando conmigo, y yo no estaba de ese humor. Quien lo esta cuando es victima de electroshocks?

-ni un poquito - el se rio. Y la tortura volvio.

...

Me lanzaron a mi habitación. Esperando a que el reflejo del dolor cesara. Me quede alli, viendo el techo blanco. Esperando una visión que me prometa algo mejor que esto. Cuando nada paso. Llore.

...

La puerta de mi habitación se volvio a abrir, pero esta vez no era ningun hombre de blanco, mi cuerpo se tranquilizo y voltee a ver a Cameron sonriendo.

-como estas? - parecia enojado - porque nadie me dice que te van a hacer?

-porque si fuera así los detendrías. Y ya sabes lo que dicen, mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso. Ademas arruinarías la diversión de Hall.

-prohibí tus electroshocks hace dos meses. Simplemente las siguen haciendo - le sonrei, porque parecia derrotado y triste.

-en realidad no importa - fui consuelo tanto para el como para mi.

-Si que importa. No estas loca... Solo eres, especial.

-Me agrada saber que una persona lo sabe - el se rió.

-no seas presumida, niña. - le sonrei, porque me hacia felliz estar con el. Me recuerda a mi padre, cuando era feliz.

-tienes hambre? - me pregunto después de un rato.

-siempre, la comida de aqui apesta.

-lo hace - estuvo de acuerdo, aunque nunca lo habia visto comer en la cafetería, pero creo que ningun doctor o enfermero lo hace. -te traere algo decente, si quieren volver por ti gritas, no importa donde este. Te escuchare. No seas una sumisa, mi niña especial - cerro la puerta con tan poco ruido que mi hizo cuestionarme de su fuerza, esas cosas pesaban una tonelada.

Cam es apuesto, por su apariencia podria decir que tiene unos treinta? Pero no lo se. Tiene unos ojos espectaculares, de un hermoso e intenso canela, casi rojo, es asombroso lo mucho que brillan, a veces son hipnotizantes. Y aunque me encantaría que pasara mas tiempo conmigo, el nunca esta, se va después de durar poco tiempo conmigo... A menos de que estemos en lugares abiertos, entonces el esta a mi alrededor como una mosca. Creo que si no fuera por el yo estaria realmente loca. Realmente loca.

...

Era poco el tiempo que me daban fuera, aunque el jardin era asombroso, era solo para aprentar la normalidad de este internado, no habia nada feliz aqui, aun asi los pajaron cantaban como en todos lados, y el sol, aunque dudo de su existencia, a veces sale.

-tu eres Alice - no fue pregunta, fue afirmación. Subí la cabeza para ver a un chico rubio, tal vez unos años mayor que yo, con una sonrisa de labios carnosos y rojos. Tan bello de dolia verlo. Suspiro para luego sonreir. -soy James. Encantado. - ofrecio su mano. La resivi por mera educacion, habia algo en el que me aterraba.

-el gusto es mio - dudosa trate de dejar de prestarle atención, tal vez asi se iria.

-largate - Cam venia, con una furiosa cara bufona y paso acelerado. - no eres bienvenido aqui. Vete. -amenazo. Temble porque por un segundo pense que me lo decia a mi, pero luego recorde a James, quien se habia quedado mas que quieto a mi alrededor, haciendo totalmente que lo olvidara.

-quien lo dice?- reto este. Me hice a un lado.

-nadie mas que yo - dijo Cam tajante - te convendría obedecer. - con una sonrisa, el chico se puso de pie.

-se muchas y mejores cosas que me convienen, y no las hago. - volteo. A verme - nos vemos luego - y luego se fue.

Voltee a ver a Cam pero el iba tras del chico.

Fue la primera vez que lo vi. Me gustaria poder decir que fue la unica.

...

Subí la cabeza espantada. Habia estado ocupada volteando mi habitación en busca del colgante que mama me habia dado. No lo habia encontrado.

-mira lo que me encontre - dijo James - huele a ti. Es tuyo - el no preguntaba, el afirmaba, y creo que eso era lo que me gusto de el, su confianza, porque era lo que mas deseaba tener, confiansa.

-gracias a dios- solte suspirando, yendo a donde estaba el, cuando intente quitarlo el lo alejo, maldita mi estatura.

-no sera gratis. Obviamente. No estube por alli buscando... - se callo y volteo la cara. Me rei.

-crei que lo habias encontrado.

-nadie encuentra nada sin buscar, pequeña.- apoye mi peso en una sola pierna.

-me lo vas a dar - dije intentando parecer molesta. No lo estaba.

-vendré por ti esta noche, estate lista.- vio mi cara de preocupación - te devolveré, sin embargo. Por mas que me encantaría llevarte lejos, no quiero a Cam detras de mi toda la eternidad - ellos hablaban asi, cno si tuvieran el mundo de tiempo en sus manos. También, aunque de verdad quisiera irme lejos, no es lo mas. Recomendable, por alguna razon esta gente te encuentra donde sea, es raro. Y no les va nada bien a los que an intentado irse.

-lo estare - prometí dejando que pusiera mi collar en su lugar, volte para verlo mintras cerraba la pesada puerta sin un solo ruido. Me tire en mi cama y sonrei ante el recuerdo. Y la visión llego a mi. Haciéndome sonreír mas aun. Seria una buena noche.

...

La cita fue perfecta. No tengo experiencia en citas, pero se que lo fue. El me compro un vestido hermoso, porque mi ropa era horrible, la odio, odio el espantoso uniforme tanto que me hace querer quemarlo. Pero entonces les daria mas puntos para que califiquen mi locura y me iría peor. Los electroshock no habían parado, no importa lo que Cam hiciera, Hall nunca obedecía. Creo que me estan poniendo tonta.

...

-sigues apareciendote por aqui - escuche a Cam hablar en el pasillo.

-no voy a hacer lo que tu quieras, haré lo que yo quiera.y quiero seguirla viendo. -contesto James.

-con que fin?

-no te importa. - James parecia molesto.

-lamento decirte que si lo hace. Me importa. La chica me importa. Y no te voy a permitir seguir viéndola. No te das cuenta? Eres peligroso. No lo has controlado...

-y tu si? - reitero James.

-no la he lastimado. Creo que si. - contesto Cam. No se hablaban con el respectivo respeto, como si fueran amigos, y a la vez no. Me asusto un poco lo que estaba escuchando. Pero lo atribui a un sueño. Siempre se veían tan frescos, a toda hora. Que no necesitaban dormir?

-yo tampoco lo he hecho. Y no lo voy a hacer. - se escucho una risa seca.

-quiero ver si eso es verdad cuando no estes alimentado... - pasos, y luego James entro.

...

No queria seguir comiendo esa porqueria, así que deje de hacerlo. He adelgazado horrores, y tampoco he crecido mucho, es como si desde que entre aqui mi crecimiento estubiera menguando. Hubiera deseado que si igual iba a terminar aqui, por lo menos lo hubiera hecho una vez cumplido la mayoria de edad, no tenia ni trece y no habia crecido mucho...

...

Mis dieciséis fueron todo menos dulces, amargo era un mejor titulo. Cam me trajo un pastel, luego me peso y se quejo por mi estatura. Como siempre. Soy pequeña, mas que eso. Y a el le encanta recordármelo.

...

La noche del incendio fue donde empezo todo. Mi principio y mi fin.

Había sangre por todos lados, habían mas gritos que de costumbre. El fuego no había alcanzado mi habitación, y yo me debatia en tirarme por el balcon del quito piso o correr por los pasillos incendiados. Que muerte seria peor?

Mi puerta se abrio, revelando a James, tenia ojos rojos, no el canela que solia tener. Tan parecidos a los de Cam.

-tenemos que irnos - aviso

-no me digas - me burle. El sonrió a duras penas, pero no era la sonrisa que yo recordaba, era ansiosa y... Sus ojos brillaron

-ahora - dijo ignorando mi broma. Tal vez debi haberle hecho caso a mi sexto sentido, tal vez no debi haberme ido con el, porque el no parecía el.

Cam aparecio de la nada, arrebatandome de los brazos de James.

-que crees que haces? - exigi Cam.

-tu que crees? Salvándola, no a permitir que muera.

-no en ese estado. Yo puedo sacarla... - en alguna parte de su pelea yo fui implicada, lanzándome lejos, rebote con una pared y luego el mundo se oscureció. Cam llego a mi, con su mirada lamentandose, pareció captar algo y su cara de desfiguro.

-no te acerques - amenazo a James - esta sangrando.

-no se quien esta peor, pero mi cara no tiene tu aspecto. Soy capas de cuidarla - dijo James viniendo hacia nosotros. Yo debería haber estado aterrada. O odiandolos. Me habian lanzado lejos sin titubear, y aunque no fuera su intención y que con mi peso tal vez cualquera pudiera hacerlo, se muy bien que eso no era normal.

-que... Que son?- me atrevi a hablar.

-no te haremos daño-dijo Cam - dejame curarte. -asentí. Pero era tarde, yo lo sabia. La sangre corria por mi espalda como un río, y mi mente se estaba nublando, y lo se, no solo era por el golpe en la cabeza, estaba muriendo.

-no puedes.

-si puedo - me respondió. -solo te dolera un segundo, no permitire que mueras...

-NO! - grito James, lanzando a Cam lejos.

-Porque no? Si es por pura envidia James vas a ... - no lo dejo terminar.

James ya no era James. No el que conosco, no el que conoci, y sus ojos me lo dijeron, en un segundo Cam estaba arriva de el, soteniendolo, y luego alguien llego a mi, Cam, y me mordió... Y James grito, pira frustración salia de el.

-te dije que algun dia la lastimarías - dijo Cam, ganando la atención del encorajinado James. Mi brazo punzabam y el dolor comenzaba a exparsciendose por todo mi cuerpo.

-y si mejor te lastimo a ti? - pregunto James con cara cortada entre el dolor y el enojo, como si luchara contra dos el. - en una pelea que no pude distinguir, y no estaba segura si era por lo que estaba doliendo o porque realmente lo hacian rapido, me quede ahi, sin moverme, esperando que el dolor se fuera. Pero no paso, y la inconsciencia no venia a mi rescate.

Jemes mato a Cam, lo supe, porque ningun humano sobrevive a un brazo arrancado, pero no sangraba, y se seguia moviendo, era espeluznante, el no estaba muerto.

Pero lo estuvo, mas gritos de coraje del lado de James y la cabeza de Cam voló lejos. Hubiera gritado y llorado, pero el dolor no me lo permitia. Tantas sesiones de electroshocks me habian enseñado a no gritar ante el dolor.

...

La oscuridad me trago, pero eso no disminuyo el dolor, no lo hizo en absoluto.

-me hubiera gustado mas que fuera mi ponzoña la que corriera por tus venas - dijo James acariciando mi cabello - desgraciadamente no me lo permiti. Y me odiare siempre por eso. Espero que tengas una existencia mejor Alice, querida, que seas feliz sin estos horribles recuerdos, siendo la alegre tu, la linda tu, y que jamas vuelvas a llorar. Espero que no me vuelvas a ver, sin embargo. Y que si lo haces, no me recuerdes, porque yo actuare como si no lo hicera. Como si nunca me hubieras hecho amarte, como si lo unico que hubiera querido de ti hubiera sido tu cantarina sangre... Aun asi, lograste que alguien te amara en esta vida, Cam lo hizo, yo lo hice... Te amo Alice.

...

El susurro y un nuevo golpe en la cabeza hicieron que todo se apagara. Incluso el dolor me dio tregua.

Queria hacer lo que James me dijo, dejar esto de lado, porque aunque estaba segura de que estaba muriendo, creia en las segundas oportunidades, en la oportunidad de una nueva vida, donde fuera feliz, lejos de este internado, lejos de los horribles recuerdos. Sin embargo no queria olvidarme de Cam, o incluso de James, porque fueron buenos recuerdos, lo fueron, los quise. Y aunque desee nunca volver a ver a James y volver a ver a Cam, sabia que ambas serian imposibles.

Me solte al vacio. Creyendo morir... No lo hice. Pero olvide.

...

Con el ultimo latido de mi corazon. Les dije adios a ambos.

...

Respire antes de abrir los ojos, el aire olia tan bien. A campo. Quise preguntamre que hacia aqui, o como habia llegado, porque no le vi caso. Sonrei acaricie la hierba fresca con los dedos de mis pies y mis manos, se sentia tan bien, olia tan bien, y la imagien de un rubio de cabello chino que me sonreia como si fuera su vida, llego a mi. Me levante de un salto, mi cuerpo coperando a la perfeccion con mis pensamientos, iria a buscarlo. Pero antes, iria a comer.

* * *

_**Es corto. Pero espero que les halla gustado :)**_

_**Me dejaran reviews? Espero que si.**_

_**hice a James bueno:) que tal! **_

_**Perdon por la pésima estructura. Pero sigo sin tener compu y el ipad no es lo mismo, no soy buena escribiendo en touch.**_

**When you say you love me  
Know I love you more  
When you say you need me  
Know I need you more  
Boy I adore you,  
I adore you**

**Baby, can ya hear me?  
When I'm crying out, for you,  
I'm scared oh, so scared,  
When you're near me  
I feel like I'm standing with an army  
Of men armed with weapons, hey oh**

**_xoxo_**


End file.
